Mission Delta
by mprn.atm
Summary: On apprend à vivre avec ce qui nous est donné pendant l'enfance. Et si cette chose nous l'était prise, comment vivrez-vous?
1. Chapter 1

La nuit noir, elle apaise. La fraicheur, elle libère. Les questions, elles se bousculent. Les souvenirs, ils ressortent. Les larmes, elles coulent. Le sang, traverse les veines. Le coeur, il s'accélère. La respiration, elle tente de se calmer. Tu souffles. Tu lèves la tête, regardes la lune, fermes les yeux, souffles. Tu te calmes. Tu espérés qu'une seule chose, que tout s'arrête. Tu veux enlevés le fardeau que tu portes. Qui pèses sur tes épaules. Que se secret surgisse et te libères. Tu cries, tu pleures, tu te relèves, rentres ta main dans ta manche et effaces les traces de tes larmes. Tu souries et fait comme si de rien était. Ce secret, au fond de toi, tu sait très bien que tu l'auras sur la conscience à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

5 octobre.

Elle regardas sa montre. 15:55. Elle étais en avance, c'était pour elle devenue une habitude d'arriver 5 minutes avant un rendzez-vous important. Elle soufflas un grand coup et s'avanças d'un pas décider vers la grande porte du batiment en face d'elle. Un homme, sans doute un portier, l'attendait devant. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se présente et lui ouvris la porte.  
Elle entras dans le hall du bâtiement, il était lumineux, éppuré et classe. Une grande baie vitrée, que l'on ne pouvait voir de l'extériur, fesait entré la lumière dans le bâtiment et les nombreuses lumières au plafond étaient plus décoratives que utiles. Une dame était assise derrière un large comptoir en acier, elle leva la tête d'un air dédaigneux pour regarder la personne qui se présentais à elle. Elle était fine avec un visage sans trait d'expression, un peu automatiser à recevoir toujours les mêmes client. Sa chevelure rousse était remontée en un chignon des années 50's et ses lèvres étaient relevés d'un rouge vif qui fesait ressortir ses yeux vert émeuraude. Son air changeas aussitôt à la vue de la femme en face d'elle. Cette dernière n'eût besoin de se présenté que la secrétaire lui dit sans préssée " vous attend dans son bureau."  
Elle ne prit pas le temps de la remercier, qu'elle se dirigeas d'un pas décider vers la grande porte en fer derrière le comptoir. Le couloir pour se joindre à son bureau, lui semblait interminable. Pourtant se n'était pas la prémière fois qu'elle s'y rendais. Petite, elle l'avait traversé en courant. Ado, elle l'avait traversé en pleurant. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, ce couloir n'avait pas de fin à ses yeux. Une grande porte à deux batants noirs séparait le couloi et la salle d'attente. Elle les poussant avec force et conviction. Une bonne vingtaine d'homme étaient assis dans les fauteuils de part et d'autres de la porte. Tous ici pour la même raison. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui restait. Discrétement, elle étudiait ses hommes devat elle. Tous en costumes noirs avec une coiffure impécable. C'était comme ci elle était en face d'une multitudes de clônes. Elle remarquas que chacun avaient une bonne condition physique mais il serait facile de les mettre k.o en moins de dix minutes chacun. Sauf un, il attirait principalement son attention. Il n'était pas différent des autres, du moins pas physiquement, il avait une meilleure condition physique et même le costume ne pouvait cacher sa musculature. Il lui avait un air reconnaissable, un air de déjà vue. Puis il levat les yeux, ses yeux bleux profonds. Elle le reconnut, c'était lui.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissat apparaître un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux grisonnant et de forte corpulance. Il fit un sourire narquois et lui dit d'une voix irritante.  
"Je ne pensais pas vous voir de si tôt mademoiselle. Entrez-donc, il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire."


	3. Chapter 3

-MAIS EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?!  
-M'enfin mademoiselle calmez vous...  
-Oh toi le gros plein de soupe, tu te la fermes!  
-Mademoiselle Robbins, laissez-moi vous expliquez..

Cela ne fesait même pas une demi heure qu'elle était assise devant l'ancien conseiller de son père accompagner de ce qu'on pourrait appeler de fidèle toutou et Arizona avait déjà perdu tout le calme qu'elle avait. Malgrès le fait qu'Arizona Robbins était une personne particulièrement calme et patiente, devant cet homme qui pour elle avait trahit la mémoire de son père, elle avait perdu tout bon sens qui était en elle. Pour elle cet homme était à l'origine de ce qui c'était passé. Cet homme avait épaulé son père et devait le protégé était aux yeux de la jeune femme la principale cause de la mort de son père. Cet homme qui, dix ans auparavant avait prêté le serment de protégé le Colonel Daniel Robbins, venait de lui annoncer qu'il aillait devenir le futur directeur de Nationnal Secret Agency. Robert Stark aillait devenir le successeur de son père. Dire que la blonde était révolté aurait été un euphémisme. La jeune femme était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite la mine lueur de tristesse dans le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle tentat de se calmer au plus vite et se rassit. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Arizona..  
\- Mademoiselle Robbins! Pour vous c'est Mademoiselle Robbins!  
\- Bien...Mademoiselle Robbins comme je vous le disait, j'ai été nommé comme successeur de l'agence..  
\- Oui ça, j'ai compris, mais allez droit au but s'ils vous plait. _lui répondit-elle froidement._  
\- Je voudrais vous proposez un poste. Vous êtes la fille de Mr. Robbins et mademoiselle, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser votre père était mon amis! Et de savoir que je vais devenir le successeur de l'agence et un véritable honneur mais je tiens tout de même à ce que vous fassiez partie de l'agence.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste? Que je devienne votre fidèle conseillère? Votre toutou à votre total merci? _(rire sarcastique)_ C'est...  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Mademoiselle! Et Lewis remplis très bien son rôle de conseiller.  
\- Alors à quoi faites-vous allusion?  
\- L'agence forme les meilleurs Robbins, elle forme les meilleurs agents pour qu'ils puissent fièrement défendre notre nation. Qu'ils soient envoyés sur le terrain en Irak, qu'ils défendent la Maison Blanche ou qu'ils soient chargés de la sécurité du pays, ils font partis des meilleurs et..Vous! Vous êtes la meilleure! Et je..  
\- Attendez une minutes! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez que je forme des pseudo agent tout droit sorti du monde des bisounours!  
\- C'est ça..  
\- _(Nouveau rire sarcastique)_ c'est une blague?! Bon sang dites moi que vous rigolez!  
\- Mademoiselle Robbins, si je peux me permettre.. _dit lentement Lewis. Il était là depuis le début de la réunion, avait assister à la discussion ouleuse entre Arizona et Stark, avait subis tout sorte de surnom plus qu'évoquateir comme "gros plein de soupe" ou encore "fidèle toutou" pourtant le son de sa voix n'avait été entendue qu'une seule fois. Il y avait assité sans broncher bien que se soit sa seule mission, écouté et prendre des notes, il s'était permis d'intervenir sous le regard abassourdi de Stark et l'amusement d'Arizona. Elle qui croyait à faire à un fidèle toutou à son maitre était en faite une petite resserve de surprise.  
_\- Allez-y Lewis..  
\- Ce que Monsieur Stark vous dit c'est qu'effectivement vous allez devoir former des incapables tout droit sorti de la crêche mais ce qui pourrait vous intéresser c'est que vous aurez toujours l'occasion de garder un oeil sur l'agence de votre père.

Il la regardait maintenant avec un air doux et concerner, il savait très bien qu'il avait reussie à moitier de convaincre Arizona. Effectivement cette perspetive intéressait beaucoup la blonde. Pour elle, l'agence représentait le travail d'une vie, celle de son père. Quant à Stark, lui était abasourdi par cette prise de parole.

\- J'ai quelques questions d'abord...  
\- Oui? _répondit attivement Stark  
_\- Quelles sont les conditions?  
\- Un salaire de..  
\- Non! Je ne parle pas de rémunération mais d'équipe! Je ne vais pas former cette bande d'abrutit seule j'espère?  
\- Non, voici la dossier des agents qui feront partie de votre équipe.

Il lui tendit les dossiers en question, il y en avait 4.  
-Derek Sheperd  
-Mark Sloan  
-Teddy Altman  
-Owen Hunt

4 agents et presque les mêmes profils, ils avaient effectué leurs études avec d'excellent résultats, été sortis de l'école de Polie avec des score avoisinant la perfection et avait effectuer des missions plus dangeureuse les unes que les autres. Ils fesaient partis des meilleurs. Un seul nom sortait du lot, Mark Sloan. Les autres ne lui revenait pas mais Mark. Elle avait partagés plusieurs de mission avec cet homme, elle savait que c'est un homme de confiance et s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Mais après la mort de son père, elle avait coupé les liens avec l'agence et Mark au passage. Un léger pincement au coeur, elle aurait tant voulus le revoir, il lui avait beaucoup apporté et était on ne peut plus stresser et impatiente de le revoir.  
Devant l'attention que portait Arizona aux dossiers, Stark en profitat pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait les rencontrer le lendemain même ainsi que les nouveaux "futurs agents" dans les alentours de 10h. Arizona reportat sur le regard en face de l'homme en face d'elle et d'un ton des plus stric et sérieux, lui dit:" Contacter les et faite en sorte qu'ils soient tous à l'agence à 8h précise près à commencer."  
C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Arizona quittat le bâtiment. Elle avait passer le restant de sa journée dans ces locaux et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'allonger dans son lit. Elle, qui ordinairement aurait fait un simple arrêt à son appartement pour se changer et passer la nuit dans un de ses bars, elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Reprendre des liens avec l'agence lui rappelait de doux souvenirs mais d'autres bien plus sombre qu'elle voudrait bien effacer de sa mémoire.


End file.
